Conventionally, there have been suggested various labels which are wound on and adhered to an AC cord and a distribution cord.
Japanese utility model publication laid-open No. S56 (1981)-35654 (page 1, line 13 to page 4, line 6 and FIGS. 2A to 4) discloses a label composed of a first adhesive part which is wound on and adhered to an object to be adhered, second and third adhesive parts which adhere to each other interposing the first adhesive part, and a release paper removably provided on the back side thereof. The release paper has slits on both sides of the first adhesive part so that the first adhesive part is removed separately.
In the above structure, the slits are provided on the release paper so that a part of the release paper facing to the adhesive part which is wound on and adhered to the object to be adhered can be independently removed. Therefore, the other adhesive parts can be prevented from sticking to each other in an adhering work, and thus the label can be easily and neatly wound on and adhered to the object.
The conventional label mentioned above, however, cannot be removed clearly from the object, with an adhesive left on the object, because of the temperature and the humidity. Furthermore, in the case where the object to be adhered is a slim stick-typed member used for food-related goods, the available adhesive has less adhesive strength and storage life, so that the label is apt to come unstuck.